Harry Got Bored
by reinforced hell
Summary: In which Harry got bored with his current universe, and goes to another one. Then, he becomes an unexpected student at Beacon! Discontinued, because I haven't updated in forever and a half. I don't remember what I was doing with this anymore.
1. Prologue

Harry wanted out. He has been alive for too long, even by wizard standards, and so he had been testing his supposed "Immortality".

Harry doesn't truly believe himself Immortal, because he knows that every thing will meet an end. What that end is, he doesn't know. Stars, Galaxies, Black Holes, all of these will succumb to Death's grip. Harry believed that Death's personification [dubbed 'Derek' by Harry] will meet an end. His reason for thinking this is the simple reasoning of "What reason is there to have death if there is no life?"

At least, Harry knows that Death will die in this plane when there is no more life. Derek dropped enough hints that even the oblivious Harry Potter was smart enough to put together that there are other "universes". Harry wouldn't ever get a straight answer out of Derek if there is, though, he figured that Derek couldn't unless Harry force him to, and Harry would never force his friends to do something they don't want to do or against their will.

Point is, Harry has been, in the eyes of the mortals, been attempting suicide for a long time. He has made friends with other mortal races, or at least quasi-immortal races. They seemed to understand his want for an end, as within their races they are still able to die, hence the 'quasi' part. Even a phoenix at one point decides to stop being reborn, or a ghost to 'pass on'.

Harry had no real enemies, or at least his 'enemies' don't want to kill him. Harry found it ironic that his friends want him to finally die, but his enemies want him to live.

Any real enemies, if he gets any, don't last long. At least, to him it isn't long. People quickly catch on that it isn't a good idea to make enemies with a suicidal immortal being.

For a couple hundred years Harry had joined a military, namely the Human military, and he was giving the suicidal mission. Often he went alone. At one point the opponent managed to capture him, for a brief time, and Harry decided to do something completely 'Suicidal' for even most quasi-immortal beings. He thought it was a good idea to blow up the reactors powering the ship he was in, blowing apart the ship, and spitting him out at warp speed. It took a while for him to be able to slow down to an acceptable speed so he could go back. Harry thought it was fun and an educational experience.

Harry retired from the military service, which was unsurprisingly easy. To anyone else he didn't actually even exist during the time he worked for the government. Later he found out that the reason the military decided to make his retirement as painless as possible was because they were afraid of him. Apparently their fear of what he can do overridden their want of having him within their folds. Rightly so, as he could basically cripple the galaxy's economy and put them into another Depression with the wealth he amassed over the years. Basically, he could buy the government and the ones in the know, knew the kind of missions he successfully completed and walked away from, without anyone really knowing it was him.

For the next few thousand years Harry existed, occasionally taking contracts from within the gov. of the time, and doing whatever caught his fancy.

At the end of that brief vacation period, Harry was talking with Derek. "I know you've hinted at there being other Universes, or 'Planes of Existence', could you possibly place me in one of them? I'm kind of tiring of this one.'

Derek looked at Harry for a long while before he (it?) said, "I cannot, nor any other being [primordial or otherwise] tamper with your current state of being. That includes your placement." At seeing Harry's downtrodden look he quickly continued, "But, that does not mean you cannot change you cannot."

Harry immediately brightened at the news, and it made Derek smile to see Harry happy. To anyone [or thing] else, it would have been the scariest thing they ever would witness. harry, however, always did like Derek's smile. It always made Harry feel good to know that he can bring a smile to his normally stoic friend.

On a side note, it always made his immortals friends [that were in the know about him and Derek] confused to hear he is a friend of Death. They thought that Death would despise those that cheat him, and becoming immortal is cheating Death. That's not necessarily true, it is only if you come back from death that it is cheating him as that is going against Death's judgement. If you are 'immortal', he needn't worry, because you didn't die yet.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry was falling from the sky, quite ungraceful much to his chagrin. Harry landed in the middle of a field, creating quite the crater as he refused to be the one to absorb the impact in his body. To be honest, it is to be expected that he's fall from the sky, as it is the first time he switched dimensions/universes so he is bound to make at least one mistake.

Harry groaned, just because he is "Immortal" does not mean he doesn't feel pain, and at that moment he had quite the rub burn from the friction of creating the crater. He didn't really know where or when he is, as he just more or less 'hit the random button', so to speak. He does know that wherever he is has a human population that speaks a language he knows, and he can more or less openly use his magic here.

Harry got out of the fairly deep crater to see people in carious state of shock, and looking at him incredulously. Harry just gave them a weak smile and asked, "Where am I?" He asked it in Mandarin, because that was the common tongue of his tie, and then he remembered that he wasn't even in the same universe, let alone time. So, he resigned himself to let them speak so that he can discern what language it is that he knows that they do as well.

! #$%^&*()

Professors Ozwald Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were taking a walk along one of the many paths with Glynda mothering Ozwald, as usual, when something fell from the sky and impacted harshly in the terrain not too far from them. They barely spared a glance to one another before they took off towards where they think it is.

The professors did not know what they were expecting, but whatever it was, was not what they found. They found a boy with messy jet-black hair, startlingly green eyes, and naked climbing out of a fair sized crater. They assumed, as unbelievable as it was, that the crater was from his fall. He then said something in a strange language neither recognized. He looked to be about 15 at first glance , but from what they could glean from him and their senses, he is actually older. If only they knew.

Harry thought what the two were wearing quite odd, but then again, he couldn't exactly say anything seeing as he was nude. Harry wasn't ashamed of his body, as he was the one to construct the damn thing, he knew he looks good, but he wants to blend in. That, and he doesn't like to show off, unless there is something in it for him. Call it his Slytherin side.

Back to the people that apparently do not understand plain mandarin, he waited for them to let their shock wear off. It didn't take them long, which mildly surprised him, as they looked like they had some sort of training. The man had whitish hair, quite like Draco, his lover for a few hundred years before he grew too tired of life, like most immortals do. They both looked fairly young, early thirties or late twenties by his guess. The woman eerily reminded him of Minerva. She even sounded like her when speaking to her students, "Do you speak English? Are you hurt?"

Harry smiled, relieved to hear his native tongue again. "Yes, I speak English, at least I got that part right about my placement." The last part was said under his breath, but the two professors still heard him with their homes senses. "Now would you tell me where I am? My name is harry, I would shake your hand, but... " At this he shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know that I wouldn't be able to take anything on me. At least I'll be able to make some cloths later."

Ozwald interrupted Harry's ramblings, however amusing they were, because they were in the Emerald Forest. The Emerald Forest isn't exactly safe for unarmed, and naked, 15-year-olds. That, added onto the fact that the possible 15-year-old in front of him doesn't look like the fighting type, what with his almost delicate-looking physique and small stature. In fact, if it weren't for the lack of cat-ears and tail, he would have been eerily similar to a small defenseless fluffy kitten. "We are in the Emerald Forest, in Vale. I am Professor Oswald Ozpin, and this is Glynda Goodwitch. Now, I think it would be best if we continues this discussion in my office, or perhaps the infirmary?" Harry nodded his head, and they began to head out of the forest.

Part-way through the trip, Harry felt something off. He turned towards his right to see a pack of what looked like demented werewolves. They were all black save for white masks and armor. He could see the insanity and hate in their glowing pure red eyes. They were no pupils or whites in the eyes, just red. Harry felt pity for these creatures , and there was nothing he could do less to put them out of their misery before they attempt to kill the two squishy mortals he was traveling with.

Harry snuck away from the other two, and towards the threat to the strangers. Harry knew that the werewolf-like beings wouldn't be able to detect him. Nothing could detect him if he was sneaking up on them, even if they were using magic. Then again Harry would get a feel for how they fought if he gave his position away. It is always good to know how your possible enemies fight.

Harry, still buck naked and unarmed, used his magic, and used cutting hexes to quickly dispose of a few of the poor creatures. By then, his cover was blown and the creatures turned their attention towards Harry. Harry dropped into a ready stance and smirked at the creatures' roars. It had been a while sense he took a contract.


	3. Chapter 2

Ozwald and Glynda were startled by the roars of a beowulf pack. Immediately, they readied their weapons, and they raced towards the sound after realizing the teen wasn't with them. The two were startled by the fact that the boy managed to get away from them without them noticing, though they quickly put it out of their heads. It wouldn't do to go into a fight without a clear head.

What they saw when they reached where they heard the noise from, they were impresses. Now, keep in mind that these two professors are s+ rank hunters and they have been teaching upcoming hunters for years. It takes quite a bit to impress them. In the center of a small clearing filled with the dead bodies of an entire elite beowulf pack, stood Harry. The same boy that looks to be about 15, naked, and unarmed. Well, it is not entirely true that all the beowulfs were dead.

Harry stood in a ready stance, staring at the probable Alpha in clear challenge. Now, Harry knew that challenging an Alpha is a very bad thing normally because that Alpha cannot let a challenge go unmatched. In this circumstance, though, he knew that the Alpha was fighting with itself between hatred, insanity, its own sense of self preservation, and its need to snub a challenger. Harry was slightly curious as to which emotion would play out.

It turned out that the its need and hatred won, and as soon as Harry saw that the decision was made, he moved. It was a small move, but it was recognized by the quasi-wolf nonetheless. The wolf fell for the feint, and charged to the left of Harry. Harry rolled to the right, out of the way of the wolf's claws. He decided to implement an idea that a game character used from his childhood. He used master-level transfiguration to change his human features to something else. He transfigured his entire right arm into a large broadsword, and his left into a sort of whip-like appendage. The entire transfiguration took less than a second. The bi-pedal wolf coked his head to the side in curiosity and confusion. Harry smirked evilly, and with his left arm, he shot it out like a harpoon gun. The Wolf wasn't expecting it, and it pierced right through its white armor, and out it's back. Harry retracted his appendage quickly, and dodged the attack of the now-weakened wolf. Next, Harry threw the werewolf up into the air and with his right sword-arm, he sliced the creature cleanly in half.

Harry cast a wandless, over-powered Augmented to basically power-wash the blood off his shin. Then, Harry went over to one of the creatures that was the least damaged. He cast diagnostic spells on the so-called animals so he knew what he was dealing with. He was surprised that they will fade away like a congregation after they die. So, he decided to add magic into what he took so that it was permanent. He would do the same thing to a conjured or transfigured item that he wants to be permanent. For any 'normal' wizard that is the age he currently looks, it would have drained their magical core, but being who he is, it is as easy as breathing. That tends to happen when your magical potential and power grows daily for a few thousand years; it is kind of hard to get exhausted.

He cast a few spells to skin the bipedal wolf, and transfigured the furs into clothing. He used some of the smaller pelts he received to transfigure into soft undergarments, and quickly put them on. He made the slightly larger pelt from another into some pants. He took another pelt, and made himself a black silk shirt.

It was a stunned, slightly envious, and impressed Ozwald and Glinda that Harry found. At least, Glynda was envious. Harry smiled and waved to the two professors. "Hello professors!" Harry greeted cheerily. That excitation seems to bring them out of their uncharacteristic shock, and Ozpin said, "Let us continue to my office." Harry nodded agreeably, and so they continues on to Beacon.


	4. Chapter 3

Professor Ozpin started, "Can we ask you some questions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled kindly at them and said, "You can ask all you wish, but I reserve the right to not answer something I'm not comfortable with sharing, or that I cannot tell you at this time."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow at the last part, but agreed nonetheless. "How old are you, young man?" It was Glynda that asked.

Harry had some issues with this question, but he decided for at least half-truths instead of outright lies. It wouldn't do to start out a friendship with lis. Decision made, he said "A lot older than the age of majority." Glynda looked at Harry incredulously, but a quick look to a surprised Ozwald, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, changed that to brief surprise. 'So apparently Professor Ozpin is a sort of Human lie detector…' Harry filed that bit of information away.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Was the next question.

"Where I'm from. If I didn't learn how to fight…" Harry left the rest of the sentence unsaid on purpose so that the professors can interpret the questions as they wish. it isn't a lie, per se, because he did need to learn how to defend himself if X person wished to fuck with him in his long life. Here, Ozwald smiled sympathetically, and Glinda's cold exterior softened noticeably.

'So that is why he is so small, he must have been malnourished from a young age…" where the general thoughts of the normally aloof professors. It was Glynda that asked the next question that she has been waiting to ask, : How did yake that cloths that you did with your Aura? You didn't even use any Dust!"

Harry was confused, and he let it show, "What's Aura? For that matter, what do you mean use dust?"

Ozwald quickly explained to him what Aura and Dust were. Not one to miss collecting even more experienced fighters in his school, Ozwald offered "I'll tell you what. If you go through the initiation with the rest of the potentials, I will personally unlock your Aura, and I'll offer you a place at this school. I can see you are lacking a purpose, and going through this academy and later becoming a Hunter will give you that purpose."

Harry thought about this very carefully. Mainly he is here because it was interesting what another Universe would look like, he was disappointed with the similarities, but he figured that there would be enough differences to find. He knew that he didn't really have a purpose at the moment, and he hadn't been a student in a fairly long time. He figured being taught about this current world would be a lot easier than self-learning. Besides, becoming a student again, then later becoming a hunter sounded fun. He then voiced his decision. "Perhaps it would be fun. Thank you, Professor Ozpin, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Please, call me Oz," Ozwald offered. He didn't know why, but he had a very good feeling about this person, and he wanted to be on good terms with him. Glynda was surprised at the familiarity that Oswald was offering this young man before her, and he only ever does it for specific reasons. Following his lead, she offered for him to call her Glynda.


	5. Chapter 4

Luckily for Harry, the potentials hadn't gone through initiation yet. In fact, they were in the ballroom for the night. Harry was led to the ballroom by Ozpin.

Unluckily for Harry, when a someone new is escorted into a room full of other students, they instantly gain all the room's immediate attention. Quietly, Harry gave his thanks to Oz, and Oz just smiled and left him to the sharks so to speak. Harry sighed, and ignoring all the stares he was recieving, went over to a surprisingly unclaimed corner and sat down. He made sure to put up a 'defenceless child' facade so that people wouldn't think of him as a threat.

He waited for what he knew would come. He knew that the way he looks will throw many people off. In fact, looking 15 in a school meant for kids around 17 and delicate features would make him a prime target for bullies. He wanted to make the bullies harass him here, so that people who could be potential victims would stear clear of them. That, and it would be fun for him to publicly humiliate them.

Harry wasn't disappointed. Not three minutes passed before the bullies of the bunch (Harry briefly wondered how there are always some) approached him. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked directly at the approaching two. The first thing out of the 'leader's' mouth was mocking, outing them as less-than friendly. "Are you lost little boy? I don't think-"

Harry cut the boy off before he could finish, "You're right, you don't think." Harry smirked, "If you had, you would have noticed I was led here by Professor Ozpin personally, and he let me in late. Therefore, the logical conclusion would be that i must have impressed him considerably in order to let me in late. So, unless you wish to find yourself in a world of hurt, I suggest you be quiet." By the time Harry stopped his short monologue, he again had the entire room's attention, and though Harry said it quietly, no-one had trouble hearing what he said.

The boy in front of Harry was seething that he had been one-upped. He looked ready to start throwing punches, but he didn't really want to do anything in front of the entirety of his year. Finally, he decided to pick his battles. Harry knew he would be seeing more of the bulky bully later. Harry smiled pleasantly, "Good choice, it is always inadvisable to go against an adversary you know little to nothing of."

Harry watched them leave with mirth in his eyes. He knew they will give him trouble later, but Harry thinks it will be fine. So long as they don't try anything on his friends, he will be just fine. Harry noted that the people tended to stay away from him for the rest of the night. He figured it was not to attract the ire of the boy-with-the-connections. Just another hyphenated name waiting to rear its ugly head.

A little while later after everyone changed into their nightclothes, Harry saw something that he couldn't but snicker at. A blond boy wearing a bunny onesie walked in front of a gorgeous girl and actually winked at her.

Harry admired the boy's bravery for wearing the onesie, but the wink at the girl made him like the teen even more. Harry liked this person immediately.

 _AN: I do know that the chapters are quite small, and I will not make them all that longer. Sorry, I'm just ADD and I can't sit down and concentrate for long enough periods of time to write longer chapters. If I were to make them longer, I'd likely take too long to post, and forget about it, procrastinate, and what not. This is just the lesser of the two evils for me._


	6. Chapter 5

Harry was standing on one of the launch platforms with amusement shining in his eyes as he listened to the boy he liked from the night before question the deployment methods. He was the last person to be launched, and after the boy -Jeanne - was launched, he looked to Oz and Glynda. He then asked, "Sheer dumb luck with a possibility of talent, or hiding his true potential deliberately?"

Glynda suggested the first, and Oz just smiled before Harry was launched into the air. Harry smiles at the free feeling of flying through the air. He loved the feel of the wind in his hair, and he started his transformation. As soon as he found what they had to do he planned on using one of his Animagus forms. He chose the Phoenix form because it was unique enough without being too alien-looking to the environment.

Glynda's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot into her hairline. Her envy increased tenfold at what the strange boy could do. Oz noticed the emotions affecting her Deputy. "Perhaps, if you ask him, he will teach you how to do what he can. Perhaps he could take you on as an apprentice." Oz knew that it would be strange to have one of the professors an apprentice under a first year student, but he didn't really care.

"I don't understand it, he doesn't even know what Aura is, meaning it is very unlikely that it wasn't unblocked. Yet, despite all of this, he can do all of that!" She said the last part incredulously, and slightly indignantly. She has been studying transfiguration all of her life, and then a boy - probably barely older than eighteen - comes along and outclasses her! If only she knew.

As if sensing her thoughts, yet again, he said "I do have a suspicion that Mr. Potter isn't all that he seems, but I do believe him to be trustworthy." Oz took another sip of his mug, and as far as he was concerned, the matter was closed for now. Glynda sighed lightly, turning her attention back to her scroll. What she saw Harry did baffled her, but what she was seeing now was even more confusing. The boy/bird _thing_ landed on the ground, and transformed back into the boy - with all of his cloths intact this time, she noted. To her this is strange, as she wondered why he wouldn't just fly all the way to the objective and come back. The boy was an enigma to her, and she never was a fan of puzzles.

As the professor was watching Harry [being completely unaware of this fact], he mentally berated himself for being so stupid. The whole point of Harry coming here was to have fun, like a vacation, and what does he do? He treats it like another day at the office! Harry seriously needed to re-wire his way of thinking. Just because it is the most efficient and logical plan, does not make it fun. Harry decided that he needed a challenge for this sort of thing to become fun for him. His reasoning as to challenging equals fun is that you might be able to destroy an entire galaxy in less than a second, but that is as much fun as cheating at a video-game rather than play it. Harry made the decision to limit his magical power to that of his 21 year old self. His potential will still be the same, he doesn't want to mess with his True Power lest he mess up and end up like a squib for the next millennium for him to amass enough True Power to be considered magical.

Decision made, his focus returned to the task at hand. Harry sighed, and berated himself for zoning out on the battlefield. Standing in front of his was a bear version of the fanatics in this world. They were big, had black fur, wore white armor, and had red eyes. Harry almost mistook them for the Bhiligins' version of the teddy bear, but then again that race makes the goblins of his childhood seem cute and cuddly. Harry honestly thought that their version of a pillow was a stone with rusty spikes protruding from it.

Back to the matter at hand, and Harry doing a quick fix of his derailed train of thought, he decided to take a page out of a sane mortal's book and do the logical thing in his situation. He ran like the bats of hell were after him. Harry was having fun with it as it had been a long time since he ran for his life; he nearly forgot what running for his life felt like. Who knew it was so exhilarating?

Harry only stopped running when he knew for sure that the bear-creatures lost interest. He was lightly panting when he did finish his easily 5K sprint. Harry was panting only because he decided that he might as well start getting used to using less power now, and that meant less magic to sustain his running. He continued walking towards where he thought the 'temple' was located. It wasn't a fruitless venture, as Harry soon came upon some actually ruined temples. On pedestals on a heightened platform were chess pieces. There were quite a few missing, with some missing.

Harry figured it out quickly, you pick a piece, and the matching pair will form a team of four. Harry noticed one piece that didn't quite fit that description, though. It was a white Queen piece. He smirked, it was obvious that Oz wanted him to pick the white Queen because it represented the most powerful piece; he knew that Oz thought him a powerful person from the short fight he fought earlier. But, the symbol of white represented purity, and Queen for noble woman. He shook his head in amusement, he'd get him back for indirectly calling him a Queen. Maybe he could have a "friendly" fight with the headmaster when this is over, then he could unlock his Aura.

Now, all he had to do was get back up the cliff. Harry grinned, he thought that it would be fun to apparate right behind them, and scare them. From his experience, it is not often that someone can startle or sneak up on a trained operative, and when they can, the operative tends to hate that they can't sense them. Harry figures that Oz and Glynda are just like operatives.

Harry apparated silently to his original launch pad, to see the professors facing over the cliff. He heard a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "Where…" come from one of them. Harry didn't bother to walk to them, and risk detection, so he apparated to right behind them.

Loudly, Harry said, "Beautiful view!" They both were so startled by someone getting past their senses that they physically jumped in the air. They both would then later deny _ever_ reacting like recruits. Harry just laughed. "I don't care how good you _think_ your senses are, it is never a good idea to leave your back open to threats while at the edge of a cliff," he chided with a grin. Harry looked down, "I believe this is the relic you wanted?" He held out the offending white Queen to Oz.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was fairly impressed with the man's gambling abilities. They weren't betting on what pieces the other potentials were going to choose, nor their partners and teams. No, they were betting on how they were going to take care of the problems they face. They bet on basically anything that could be placed a wager on that isn't normally, much to Glynda's chagrin. "How long d'you s'pose they will take before they realize the cave is not the temple?" Harry asked.

"A minute," was the cool reply.

"Pink hair for three days says a minute thirty," Harry proposed.

"Deal." As it turned out, Oz won with a minute ten, which meant Harry had to change his hair to pink for three days. Joy. It was worth it for a chance to get Oz to go around with pink hair for three days. The damn blond was a lucky bastard. Harry did an adult thing; he blew Oz a raspberry.

Both Harry and Oz could tell that the two soon-to-be-teams would have to deal with both the Nevermore and Deathstalker at the same time. Harry made a guess at the next part, "Deathstalker dies first." He waited for Oz's nod before he continued, "A match between us."

Oz smiled slightly, "It has been a while since I've been in a tournament. 1 mission without credit."

"Deal." As it turned out Jeanne's impromptu team took out the Deathstalker before the Nevermore died. So, Harry got his wish granted to take revenge on Oz for indirectly calling his a Queen. The bastard.

Harry would put money down that Slytherin himself had a man-crush on Oz despite the fact that they were both from a different time _and_ dimension. He wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to have orchestrated this so that Harry thought it was Harry's idea to have a spar match. Harry paused. 'That _bastard_! I bet that he knew that the Deathstalker was going to die first!' he thought furiously. 'I bet he wants to use this to gauge my fighting better. Well, all the more reason to kick his ass. Besides, two can play that game.' That thought calmed his _slightly._

Harry was jarred out of his thoughts by the announcement of team JNPR, with Jeanne Arc as leader, Pariah Nicos (as Jeanne's partner), Nora Valkyrie (a very bubbly and energetic girl), and Ren (the poor boy partnered with Nora. He never did get the boy's last name). He knew that Jeanne wouldn't think himself to be a good leader, but Harry knew that Jenna will be a great leader for that team. Just look at how he dealt with that Deathstalker.

After team JNPR was team RWBY. It was an all girl's group with Ruby Rose (as the leader), Weiss Schnee (an aristocratic girl as Ruby's partner. Harry disliked her immediately), Blake Belladonna (from what Harry could tell was a quiet, reserved girl), and Yang Xo-Long (Blake's partner, She was the one Jeanne winked at, and basically Blake's opposite in most things).

Then, it was Harry's turn. He went up onto the stage in front of everyone with his neon pink hair a chaotic mess. Most present were confused because at Beacon you need both a partner and a team. Harry didn't get a partner, and there was no-one else with enough room for another member in their team; the maximum number of people per team is four. That, and most of them thought he didn't even retrieve a relic. The murmuring quieted down as soon as Oz started speaking, "Harry Potter is - er - _retrieved_ , rather, the old white queen piece and due to extenuating circumstances will be a one man team." Harry glared at the blond man for basically calling him an old woman. A thought came to mind that made a mischievous smirk appear on his face.

Oz didn't like that smirk, he had seen it before on many a student's faces and from his experience nothing good comes from that look. Oz looked at Harry suspiciously, but Harry's face quickly morphed into that of complete innocence. Next to the definition of too innocent would be a picture of Harry's expression at that moment.

Harry was laughing hysterically on the inside. He had turned Oz's cloths into a white dress fit for royalty. The best part was that Oz didn't even know because the students were trying hard not to laugh. Harry decided to take pity on him and inform him of his predicament, albeit in a roundabout way, "Nice dress, where did you get it? Oh! Don't tell me, is it from 'don't call me an old woman'? I hear that they have good advice." Though the first part sounded deceivingly innocent, Oz (and the rest of the people) could detect the underlying threat behind by the end.

Oz's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Change it back." Harry smirked.

"No." everyone other than Harry that saw the look had quieted instantly at the narrowing of Oz's eyes. They collectively gasped at the boy's answer.

"Harry!"

"Yes Professor?" Oz just stared at him, his eyes narrowed even more. "If I have to have pink hair, then you have to wear a dress." Harry's smirk widened, and the students began to snicker quietly again.

Ozpin sighed. He mumbled something along the lines of, "It's your own fault, though."

"What was that?" Harry asked, knowing full well what he said.

Oz sighed again, he had a feeling that he will be doing that a lot more around his very new impossible and enigmatic friend. "Fine, you don't have to have pink hair for the next two days."

"Okay!" He smiled grandly and changed his hair and Oz's cloths back to what they were before. Harry's smirk widened amuse as he walked off the stage. 'Teach him to call me an old woman,' were his thoughts. Oz sighed again, this time in relief and not irritation. He had another feeling that his will be a very interesting year.

!"/$%?&*()

That night after the embarrassing assembly for Professor Ozpin, Harry was thinking of a way to limit his power. Finally, he decided upon a timed power suppressor. Harry set the suppressor to just above Dumbledore's level, that way he won't be entirely "defenseless" (he thought that immortality was a pretty damn good defense). The only ways for him to release the suppressor would be if he experience a good amount of emotion or the time expires. It was set to release his power after two weeks, the max he could set it to.

Harry only did it to challenge himself, and perhaps rid his admittedly arrogant behavior. After all it rarely ever is a good idea to have such a big head going into conflict; it tends to be a fair sized target.

Harry was doing this on the way to the field Oz told him to go to. Harry didn't know what to expect for the unlocking of his Aura. As soon as Ozpin and Glynda explained to him what Aura and the common types of Grimm, he immediately did a check to see if they actually were using soul magic; they were.

Admittedly Harry was excited, as he had never been able to unlock his soul magic. No matter how much favor he gained with the soul mage races (as he had taken to calling the races that use soul magic), they never did unlock his Aura, or give any real information about it. He knew that his Aura was probably at least partially unlocked because he is a metamorphmagus. From what Derek (Death) could tell him of the soul, they have no shape or definitive form, which is what allows change or evolution in a species. So understandably after waiting a few millennium for this he is quite excited. He was also apprehensive, as there must have been a reason why they never unlocked his soul other than being an outsider. He predicts pain in his immediate future.

There was a reason why Harry never did like divination.

Harry was told Oz's reason for doing this in the middle of a field was to stay away from prying eyes. After all, it wouldn't do to let the students know that he could do that _without_ the use of Aura, dust, or a weapon. It's bad enough that he doesn't use weapon or Dust. Who knows what they'd say if they knew he didn't use either. It is exactly this reason why he wanted to do this in front of the whole school.

Harry paid very close attention to the actions of the Headmaster. Oz put his hands on Harry's face and chest. He listened to the words very carefully. His face twisted up in incredulity. All that happened immediately was a little bit of glowing from both parties, and here he was expecting to feel like he was put through a star forge again or something _worse_ like the time he was spaghettified in a black hole. Boy were the people afraid when he showed up at their front door. Then again, Harry never did like divination. It was worth stating twice.

At first Harry felt a rush of power run through him, burning through pathways he never knew he had. In fact, he was pretty sure the power was _making_ the pathways, and every part it went to connected to something that is distinctly _him_. It felt like that time his blood was replaced with acid. Don't ask him how they managed that. But, it was a lightly pleasant feeling too, instead of straight-up torture. When the odd burning and glowing was over, Oz slumped forward in exhaustion.

Harry was distantly aware that Oz's eyes widened in surprise when he started to shine brightly. His main focus was the pain he was going through now. He could feel every single nerve ending in his body reporting the max. pain threshold to his brain. Then, unconsciousness overcame him.


	8. Chapter 7

Ozpin looked on in shock, awe, and slight fear as his new friend (as weird as that is at such a short period of time) was lifted into the air, ripped apart, and reassembled. When he was finished with the reassembly, his skin, bones, etc. were in the right place, he began to shine brightly. He shone so bright that Ozpin had to shield his eyes and look away.

The violent things started to happen. He sensed the first wave and immediately jumped out of the way. His eyebrows shot into his hairline as he watched the area he was previously standing in explode, seconds from when he was there. He made a very good decision, and decided to give Harry as much space as possible. He went to the edge of the field, and watched the small being in the center start to rip up the once pristine field, and turn it into something that might have been seen in a battlefield.

Ozpin's strong negative feelings attracted a fair sized amount of Grimm, and he found himself watching in awe as the Grimm went towards the teen. The Grimm quickly found that they couldn't get nearly close enough, for they would die before they reached even twenty meters. They would meet very gruesome ends too, from anywhere between blowing apart, to turning into a tea set just to shatter then turning back into a (now shattered) Grimm.

Quickly the Grimm picked up on the fact that attacking the boy was a fruitless effort, and began to attack Ozpin. He easily took care of the few remaining Grimm that were his fault to begin with for not controlling his emotions.

Some twenty minutes later and a thoroughly damaged field that he was grateful was not his school, Harry collapsed from his forcibly held up position. He could just imagine trying to explain the demolished east wing to the academy board; it would not be fun. Ozpin made sure there were no more explosions or untoward effects happening before he rushed to Harry's side and picked him up.

Ozpin wasted no time in getting his youthful friend to the infirmary. From what Ozpin could tell, Harry was only exhausted, but Oz wasn't a doctor. That, and he was pretty sure being ripped apart cell-by-cell and put back together wasn't good for anyone.

Ozpin knew he would have to explain the circumstances for bringing Harry to the Infirmary, and it would bring up some hard question. He also knew that there will be more awkward questions Harry wouldn't want to answer, but Ozpin didn't really care.

! #$%^&*()

Harry was feeling strange. It took him a moment to realize that this feeling was fugitive. It had been a long time since he had felt any form of physical exhaustion, only mental. It had also been a long time since he woke up in any type of hospital. He knew he was in a hospital; the scent of disinfectant gave his location away. He could recognize the atmosphere of an infirmary anywhere it had been ingrained in his memory since his teens.

He sat bolt upright. He had classes to get to! He couldn't be spending all morning in the infirmary musing on how long it had been since he was in a hospital bed. Quickly spotting and donning his cloths, (honestly, why did they insist on such revealing gown?) he then apparated out of the room to his first class. If he didn't tell the staff that he left, well, no-one could really blame him, as it _had_ been a long time since he's been in a hospital setting; it is to be expected that an old man like him would forget such nonsensical procedures.

Harry arrived just in time for Professor Port, who teaches about the creatures of Grimm, to ask who would be willing to prove themselves. Harry wasn't really listening as he was trying not to make too much commotion. His name was called; he froze. He looked up to the professor and asked, "Sir?"

"Step forward and prove you have what it takes to be a true huntsmen!" Harry looked at him questioningly but agreed easily enough. He didn't really want to admit to not being there for most of the class.

Harry looked over to team RWBY to see Ruby give him an encouraging thumbs up, while yang was quietly laughing. Harry went up to the front of the room.. He stood opposite a cage that obviously had something in it that was letting its displeasure at being in a cage known. The professor then took his weapon to but the lock off the cage.

Out came a boar-type grimm. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked to Professor Port, then back to the grimm. The board began to do a sort of spinning motion and rushed towards him. He waited for the last second before he apparated to right behind the grimm. "Olay!" He called. _Might as well have some fun with it_ , he figured.

Being a metamorphmagus, Harry figured that his semblance would be shapeshifting, and sure enough, he was right. Just like he would concentrate on changing his appearance, he had to concentrate on changing his physiology. It is like the time he transfigured his arms into a sword and wipfist, but it takes slightly longer but almost no energy. The only reason why he didn't do it before was because he wasn't a shapeshifter at that moment.

Harry smirked at the gasps the students made. He knew they thought him insane to go against any opponent without a weapon. His right arm he made into a sword like before, but this time he made his left arm into a shield. Unfortunately his metamorph ability doesn't extend to his clothing, so his long-sleeved shirt ripped in the appropriate places. He didn't care, he'd fix that later.

The boar made another charge towards Harry, and he brought up his shield, stopping the grimm in its tracks. Then, he used his right sword arm he stabbed the underbelly of the mad black pig. He looked up to see the slight disappointment on the Professor's face, _must be hard to capture these things_ , he thought. The professor put up a false bravado and congratulated him on 'having what it takes', and dismissing the class. Harry shook his head, and shifted his arms back to normal. As he was leaving the class, he went ahead and mended his clothes with his magic.

When he looked up, he saw the irate looks on Professor Goodwitch's and what must've been a doctor or medic's faces. 'Shit,' was the thought that came to Harry's mind, 'what did I do this time?'


	9. Chapter 8

Harry walked into the room which Professor Goodwitch taught. Harry thought this class would be fun, or at the least interesting. Well, he wasn't wrong. The first few minutes of class were of Glynda giving a speech about something or another, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead he went over to where team JNPR and RWBY were, and introduced himself. "Hi, Jeanne, right?" The blond nodded, "My name's Harry." He held out his hand, which the blond shook hesitantly.

He should have been paying attention. He _really_ should have paid attention. Instead he was socializing with the other teams. It wouldn't do to be a loner the entire time at Becon. Given who Ms. Goodwitch is, he should have seen it coming. At least he had really good senses.

Glynda's eyes narrowed at the distracted first years exchanging introductions. Well, except for Miss Belladonna and Nicos. [She'd never admit it, but they were by far her favorite of the first years.] It looked like Ms. Schnee was having a little trouble paying attention because of the distraction, and Ms. Rose trying to pull her into a conversation. Glynda commended her for her persistence, and patience.

Glynda smirked inwardly at the idea that popped into her head. She had a reputation to uphold, and she will _not_ have anyone in her class being distractions. Besides, this is a fighting class, and she was in the belief that they should be vigilant. She used her semblance to lift a few miscellaneous objects in the air and fling them at the cause of the socializing; one Harry Potter was getting on her nerves. Half of her believed he was doing it on purpose.

There was absolutely no information about the boy, and that made her instantly distrust him. For all she knew, he could be working with Torchwick!

Harry felt the incoming projectiles and acted quickly. He whipped around and put up a shield. The objects all atomized upon impact with the shield. Normally he wouldn't use such a child unless he knew what the objects were.

He saw a brief flash of emotion akin to disappointment on Glynda's face. Glynda spoke, "You are going to be fighting in pairs…" To which she began to list the fighters and when they will fight. Jeanne visibly gulped when his pair was announced. Harry couldn't help but notice his name wasn't called.

"Professor, you didn't call my name," He reminded her.

Her lips upturned slightly, almost unnoticeably when she gave her reply, "Yes, I didn't. Because you are the odd one out, you will be facing me." Teams RWBY and JNPR all gave him sympathetic looks. After his little stunt, she probably would pull any of her punches. He thought it would be fun.

Harry stood off to the side as the professor graded everyone in their fights. Harry noted the mistakes Jeanne made, but he was in the firm belief that Jeanne knew what he was doing, and he was just downplaying his skills. Then again, if he was, then he is a really good actor. Overall he was doing abysmally, and his opponent won.

After the spar between Jeanne and Cardin [is that his name? Harry never was good with names.) it was time for the match between Glynda and Harry. Glynda dismissed the students, keeping Harry behind for their spar. Glynda wasn't cruel enough to embarrass someone like that infront of the entire class.

Harry didn't really know what to expect from this fight as he didn't really know how Glynda fought. Seriously, who uses a riding crop as their choice weapon? To be fair, his weapon of choice is a short wooden stick.

The reason why Harry was going back to the 'training wheels of magic was he wanted to make things interesting. A way to make things interesting would be to limit the amount of power he can put into an attack or a defense without blowing up the focus. Sure, he required less focus to cast, but that wasn't the main reason. Besides, the difference is almost negligible to master occlumens, and less for master legilimens. His main reason for doing so was to limit himself to not draining his entire core in one spell, as he needs to get used to not having as much power as he is used to. A great incentive to not use the power would be to use something that will explode if he pumps too much energy through it.

Harry stood opposite Glynda in a duling pose, as she was in her ready position. he waited for her to make a move, all the while sizing her up; anything from her posture to her clothing. He was hunting for weaknesses. The only one he could spot was her cape. It has potential to get caught or grabbed.

Glynda was doing a similar thing to Harry, though her eyebrows raised at the short length of wood the boy readied like a weapon. As far as she knew, he used his semblance exclusively to shapeshift himself. Oh how it infuriated her that he had one of the rarest semblances in remnant! Even rarer was that he could use it on other things. It is simply unheard of! Transferring your shapeshifter semblance into something else… It made her so jealous, though she would never admit it.

For a long tense minute they stared at each other, waiting for the other to initiate the attack. They were testing each other's patience thoroughly. The tense silence was broken by Harry speaking, "Professor, I have stood in a ready stance for two days before. You will lose this little staring contest, I assure you. I don't have anywhere to be."

Glynda did in fact have somewhere to be and although she highly doubted the authenticity of his statement, she didn't doubt he could at the least go for a few hours. She didn't want to be late; she abhorred tardiness. She attacked first. She saw no weakness, but she drew some Dust to rain down objects upon her target.

Harry knew these Dust objects were nothing to scoff at, not that anyone in their right mind would scoff at sharp little objects raining down on them. No, these were different. They held power to them, they were just like the 'bombarta' curse. They exploded on impact. He quickly drew up a shield to… well shield him. Then, the fight began.

Harry began to throw jinxes at Glynda to make her continuously dodge, unable to properly attack from fear of an unknown thing being shot at her. Every so often he would purposely miss the professor to offset herm like shooting a bombarda to blow up places by her.

Glynda used some of her fire Dust to fire off some explosions She didn't mean for it to strike, she knew they wouldn't, just for a distraction. She drew up some Glyphs around the boy while he was distracted causing multiple explosions of fire and ice. The effect was near-immediate, it created a sort of smokescreen of fog and dust.

Then, with the tables turned (at least in her mind they had) and her moving as so the boy wouldn't hit her with whatever it was he was firing (out of a piece of wood, no less! Who is this guy1) couldn't hit her. She implemented one of her major offensives. She quickly looked to her scroll to see if she had enough Aura; she did. Using her telekinetic semblance, she lifted all the debris from the earlier explosions and infused them with Dust of all different types. Then she flung them all at where she thought Harry to be.

She made the fatal mistake of thinking he wouldn't move, as he hadn't the entire time. She made the mistake of thinking he was a sentry-type person.

At least she will learn from her mistakes.

Harry apparated out of the mist-filled area. He had smelled a trap. He watched fascinated, as Glynda used the debris to fire upon his last-known position. Harry smiled. The downside to using dense fog is both your opponent _and_ you can't see each other through said fog.

It was a reasonable assumption that Harry wouldn't move out of the fog, as that was his plan. to make her think he wouldn't move because of his demonstrated fighting technique, and her general underestimation of him.

Despite Harry's immortality, he was _very_ glad he wasn't where Glynda's attack was focused upon. It would've _hurt_. When the debris and Fog cleared, where he _was_ standing, was a small crater.

When the dust was settling, Harry wasn't idle. He glanced at the board that showed their Aura levels. His was at a respectable 60%, and after Glynda's (missed) shot, she was at 35%. Not enough for a disqualification, but a lot less than anyone would want to be at. A disqualification would be 25% Aura.

Harry was standing behind the professor and he brought his wand arm level with the professor's back. He fired off a few low-powered cutting hexers, so as not to kill her, but only bring her Aura down.

The way he knew how soul magic works it will heal the body with the power of the soul, so cutting her body would force her soul to sacrifice its power to heal her. It would in turn lower the Aura's percentage below the 25% level.

Professor Goodwitch was more startled than hurt when she felt wounds opening on the back of her arms, legs, and torso multiple times. She quickly spun around to see the boy she thought of as little threat standing in a ready position. Her eyes widened in surprise. 'how did he..'

Harry carefully tapped his left wrist with his right hand to signify Glynda should check her Aura levels. She was very surprised to see that hew was in the red, indicating her to be disqualified if it were a tournament. She raised her eyebrows. She honestly didn't think this boy that looked like he had the muscle mass of a limp noodle, and close to the height of Miss Rose could best her. She began to seriously doubt her abilities as a huntress and a teacher.

Seeing the flash of doubt in Glynda's eyes Harry decided to talk with her later. "That was a brilliant fight, professor. Do you have any suggestions for me to improve on?" He asked it politely, and she seemed to get over her shock of looking the first time in years. She gave a small, almost imperceptible, rare smile at Harry's efforts for her to be able to save face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You shielded an attack, wasting Aura, when you could have dodged. I will be finished marking your performance at a later date, and will inform you of your rank at that time." Harry nodded respectively, and turned to walk out of the field-like arena they used. All the while keeping Glynda in his peripheral vision. After all, they _were_ still in the arena. For all he knew, Glynda could have been trying to distract his to attack, though it would have been unwise at her current levels.

Glynda noticed her ex-opponent's heritance and she thought to herself, 'Why doesn't he trust in simple sparring and tournament etiquette? Why does he think I might attack?' She held him back before he could start to walk out.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." He raised an eyebrow.

Glynda looked uncomfortable behind her professional mask. "I couldn't help but notice how you change objects from one into another with your Aura, and my family is known for…"

When she trailed off, he saw what she wanted, "So you want to become my apprentice?"

She nodded and quickly added, "If you'll take me."

"I will." She gave him another, but full, rare smile and he turned to leave. Before he left out the door, though, he said to her, "A piece of advice: don't hit with so much power if you can't even see what you will hit. Yes, I know that it would make sense if I were a sentry, but that is exactly what I wanted you to think." Then he finally left her to her thoughts.


End file.
